


RED

by Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Color is Laura Wearing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	RED

She stumbles in like any other night since the break-up and you just sigh and try to ignore the overly sexual and broody vampire whose current goal is to piss you off.

"So you're back from snacking on wasted coeds and pissing off the Silas general population." You say in a snarky tone, which automatically gets her attention.

"So what if I am? You have no say of who and what I can do. I'm not at your beckon and call anymore, Cupcake." She whips those words at you like they'd leave scars, which in a sense they do. But you hide the pain away.

"Whatever, I rather just ignore your stupid antics." You state as you return to your current video edit.

Carmilla just laughs. "Oh you want stupid antics hmm, well here's more stupid antics." With that Carmilla unplugs the powerstrip to your entire electronic set up and takes the wifi router to her side of the tape.

You groan and get up, you crazily plug your cords back in and bite your cheek. She won't have it long, you think. But sadly you're mistaken.

"I don't need sleep so have fun offline." She snickers holding the router.

Taking the router was the final straw, you rip the tape down and run at her. You jump on top of her since she's laying and try to grab the router. She just yawns and proceeds to keep it away from you.

"Awe how cute, you're trying." She says in a cooing tone which pisses you off even more. 

"Give me the stupid router, Mircalla!" You yell out and she throws the router, she takes the lead and rolls you both off the couch.

With her topping, your face suddenly feels hot. Her breasts slightly spilling over so nicely out the top of that red zipper top, woah focus!

In a fit of rage you try to push her back but she remains on top, as your head falls back down you catch her eyes. The predatory look in her eyes set your rage and not to mention your libido ablaze.

In a split second, her teeth bare down on your neck. You let out a small shriek. She doesn't bite down hard but still gives the pressure. She pulls back a minute later, licking her full succulent bloody lips.

"DON'T.EVER.CALL.ME.MIRCALLA." She says with a fierce look in her eyes.

You decide to push her even more. "I don't have to listen to you, Mircalla Karnstein." 

Her eyes turn full on predator as long Panther nails travel down your blouse popping every button revealing your latest dark red laced bra.

Her claw doesn't stop there as she shreds your pajama bottoms as well, revealing matching dark red laced panties.

"Red is sooo your color." She says cheekily as she bites one of your bra straps, breaking it easily.

"F-fuck you." You manage to stutter out as every familiar sensation and newer ones collide as she eagerly runs her hands everywhere she sees fit on you.

Carmilla laughs and scratches a light uppercase C on your breast. "You matter what, you're still mine." 

You whimper at her words and instinctively buck your hips inward to where her hand lay on your stomach.

"You want it that much, then you'll receive and receive and receive until you can't move." She purrs in your ear. "By the way, Red is definitely your color."


End file.
